Mickey and Ian get Hitched
by CSIobsessed444
Summary: Mickey and Ian get married! It's going to be a multi-chapter story with shorter chapters, so keep checking back for updates! Rated T for language just to be safe. I own nothing.
1. The Engagement Story

For once, the Alibi Room didn't look half bad. There were chairs set up all across the floor and the dance floor/buffet was upstairs, which Mickey had to close up shop for the day, and for good reason. It was his second wedding day.

Kev had basically taken over wedding planning. He took care of the food and drinks (Sheila insisted on baking the cake), and managed to get everyone else to pitch in too. Lip wrote and sent the wedding invitations, Carl helped steal decorations and flowers, Fi and V handled the clothes and makeup for everyone, and Liam was the ringbearer. Debby set the budget and the guest list, as well as basically ran the show and kept everyone in check (and other people away). Kev was also performing the ceremony himself, while Mandy made sure to capture the whole day on film. Everyone had a job and everyone kept their shit together. Almost.

Mickey wasn't even sure they were going to get married, the proposal was such a shit show. The whole Gallagher clan was having dinner together, just like old times, with Mickey and V in tow. They were yelling and laughing and everything was going fine. Great, even. Until Ian had to fuck that all up.

He stood up and got everyone's attention, like he was giving a toast or some shit. Instead, he said, "I have an announcement to make". Everyone held their breath.

"I'm going back to active duty. My bus leaves Monday."

That's when things got bad. Everyone jumped up and started screaming and Liam started crying, but not Mickey. He just sat there with a stone-cold straight face, no expression whatsoever. After some pleading and chastising and more screaming, Ian stormed off. "That's it! I've had it with this family! It's my decision and it's my life, so butt out!" He grabbed his coat and stormed out the door. Fiona and Lip started after him when Mickey finally spoke. "No." Everyone turned to look at him. "Let me talk to him first, alright?"

Ian was pacing up and down the walkway when Mickey came outside. He was ranting about something or other, but Mickey wasn't really listening. He was just there for a shoulder to cry on or a warm body to fuck.

"What will it take for you to stay?" Mickey blurted out. Ian turned around, tears in his eyes, wondering what the hell Mickey wanted from him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time." Mickey walked down the porch and onto the sidewalk, a few feet away from Ian. "What will it take for you to stay? I'm sick of this running away shit you always pull. What can I do to make you stay?"

Ian moved close enough so Mickey and him were toe to toe, nose to nose. Then, he leaned in and whispered as soft as he could, "Marry me."

Mickey backed up and spat on the sidewalk. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not." The tears started to flow from Ian's eyes as he stood tall, looking straight into Mickey's eyes. "Marry me, Mickey. That's what'll get me to stay."

Mickey scoffed and stared at the sidewalk until he heard a noise. Sniffling. "Shit," he whispered, as he looked up to see Ian in the beginning stages of a meltdown. "Ian, don't." He moved closer to Ian and sighed. "Is that really what you want?"

Ian stared at the ground and sniffed again. "Yes. That's what I want." "

Well alright then." Ian was in a state of disbelief. He couldn't believe it. "I don't believe you."

"Aw come on now, don't make me say it." Mickey hated when Ian pulled this shit.

"I am. I am making you say it. Say it Mickey."

Mickey sighed and dug his hands deep into his pockets. "Let's get married."

"No, not like that."

"What do you mean not like that?"

"Propose."

Mickey groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Don't be a little bitch, Gallagher."

"I will be a little bitch, Mickey. If I'm going to marry you, I want at least a half decent proposal."

Mickey groaned again, then looked around to make sure there was no one nearby. He also looked at the family room window to see the whole Gallagher clan watching them, with V up front and center. Mickey took a deep breath, then got down on one knee and looked into Ian's eyes. Better make this one good, or Ian would make him do it again.

"Ian Gallagher, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Mickey awaited breathlessly for a few seconds before a shit-eating grin spread across Ian's face and he pulled his new-fiancee to his feet for a kiss.

"Of course I will," Ian replied when their lips parted. As they kissed for a second time, everyone came swarming outside for hugs and light punching and congratulations.


	2. The Baby Story

So back to the wedding. Ian was being a total diva, obviously, and needed every detail to be perfect. Mickey just wanted a well-stocked bar and a sweet bachelor party.

"These flowers look wilted. Your whores are not very good at this," Ian puffed as he paced around the bar.

"Hey it's wasn't my whores, it was Carl, and they look fine," Mickey puffed back. They were getting on each others nerves and it wasn't helping anyone.

"Well Carl's pretty fucking bad at picking out flowers. No wonder his girlfriend skipped town."

Mickey's eyes widen. "Hey whoa there. Shots fired. What's with you today?"

"Nothing. I just want this wedding to be perfect."

"Well take a step back there because you're acting like a little bitch." Ian was fuming and ready to pick a fight when Svetlana walked in with Mickey's son in tow.

"You and orange boy need to take baby."

"What, no way! He's not even dressed!"

"That is why I need you to take him, stupid. I need to buy clothes for baby."

Ian perked up and smiled wide at the baby. "Come here, you little slugger!"

Mickey turned and gave Ian a look. "Little slugger? One minute you're Bridezilla, next you're parent of the year?"

"Come see uncle Ian!" Ian totally ignored Mickey and smiled wide at the infant in his arm. Svetlana headed for the door. "I'll be back in one hour," she shouted as the door slammed behind her.

"You know, you could probably have him call you daddy or some shit. Just if you wanted," Mickey gently said after Svetlana left.

"Really? She wouldn't mind?" Ian gawked.

"Hell, you're raising this kid just as much as she is, so I think you deserve a little credit." Mickey smiled shyly as Ian beamed. They were starting a family.

"But wouldn't he be all mixed up if we're both daddy?" Ian ask coyly as he turned his attention back to the baby boy.

"I'll be called dad or dada or something. Look, it doesn't fucking matter. You don't just have to be Uncle Ian to him is all." Mickey scuffled away to look for anything else to do besides take care of his son.

"Oh dada?" Ian called out after Mickey, who replied "Shut your fucking mouth" and walked out the back door. Ian laughed and laughed as the baby stared up at him and continued teething on Ian's hand.

Mickey did various odd jobs in that hour, just trying to pass the time until Svetlana took the baby back. Sheila brought the cake by, along with about 400 pounds of lasagna, and Mandy started setting up the camera she stole just for today. Ian was having a grand old time with the kid, while Mickey was getting more pissed by the second.

"Where the hell is this bitch, huh? I ask her to do one thing, take care of the kid, and she just fucks me over." Mickey paced back and forth while Ian cooed and awed at the child in his arms.

"Aw come on Mick, he's yours."

"Don't give me that shit. It could be anyones, she's just telling me it's mine because I'm not beating the shit out of her like her last pimp."

Ian walked over to Mickey so close that their breaths mixed in the air, that their feet were touching. He looked down at the baby and then again at Mickey. "He's fucking family."

"No he's not and you know it."

"You once said that about me though. Both that I am and aren't family. So which is it?" Mickey rubbed his hands over his face and growled low. Why did Ian always have to pull this shit?

"You fucking are and you know it."

"Then so is he." The baby reached up for Ian and tugged on his collar. "It's our family, Mickey. Me, you, and this baby."

"What about that bitch wife of mine?"

"She's like aunt Ginger: she's family but we only talk to her when we need her. Or cash her checks for that matter."

Mickey cracked a smile just as Svetlana stomped in with two shopping bags. Mickey noticed this and protested almost immediately. "Woah there, you only said you were buying for the kid."

"I had to pick something for myself. For the wedding." Svetlana took the baby from Ian and glared at Mickey.

"Who said you were coming?" Mickey was practically fuming.

"I got invitation, stupid. Orange boy gave it to me." Mickey's mouth was wired shut. If he was fuming before, this was a whole new level of angry.

"Bye, Svetlana!" Ian called out as she left with the baby and Mickey's happiness.

"Why the fuck would you go and do that?" Mickey could never scream at Ian, but he was getting pretty close with this one.

"She's family, Mick. I don't like her either, but she's family."

"She threatened you with a fucking hammer."

"And it doesn't matter anymore because I'm with you."

Mickey took a long, hard look at Ian, and tackled him to the ground.


	3. The Kev Story

Kev walked into the Alibi to see the grooms-to-be, Ian and Mickey, rolling around on the ground, half fighting and half making out.

"Hey save it for the honeymoon," Kev walked past them and behind the bar and Ian and Mickey got off the floor and brushed each other off.

"Sorry, Kev, we were just getting in the mood," Ian said with his usual shit-eatting grin as Mickey chuckled and tussled his hair.

"You two are weird." Kev commented. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Fiona and V aren't here yet."

"Really? They're cutting it pretty close." Kev took a piece of paper out and started talking quietly to himself as Mickey came behind the bar.

"Yo you want a shot?" He called out to Ian, who promptly sat down on a stool.

"Sure." Mickey poured the two shots, handed one to Ian, and held his up. "Let's get fucking married." They knocked glasses and threw back their shots.

"Stop drinking and start getting dressed." Fiona and V barged in, arms full of tuxedos, makeup and dresses.

Kev kept talking to himself but he started getting louder and people started noticing. Everyone stopped and watched Kev.

"Is he praying?" Fiona asked V.

"I'm practicing my speech." Kev retorted without looking up.

"Why do you need to practice? You say like four sentences." Mickey spit back.

"it's a little more than that, Mickey. It's an art." Kev said, dead serious.

Fiona and V burst out laughing, while Ian just smiled and stared at Mickey.

V grabbed Ian by the collar and pulled him off of the stool. "If you say so baby. Alright come on you two hooligans, let's get you dressed." The four headed upstairs, as Mickey had also shut down business for the day, while Kev meditated to get rid of their negative energy.

"We are gathered here on this day to celebrate the union between Mickey and Ian. These two fine men..."

Kev drifted off as Carl brought more flowers and balloons in.

"Sounds good Kev." Carl nodded as he distributed flowers onto tables and tied balloons onto chairs.

"Thanks Carl. Those fresh?"

"Yup. Swiped them from a baby shower this morning."

"Nice. Do you have anything you want me to say in my speech when I marry Ian and Mickey?"

"Maybe something about them having crazy monkey sex that makes the whole house shake. Later." Carl grabbed a beer and walked out the front door.

Kev shook his head and rubbed his hands together. "Okay." He said quietly, then cleared his throat. "Ian, do you take Mickey to be your husband?"

"I do." Ian said as he leaned against the pool table.

"Shit, man, you scared me, aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"Came down to take a piss. Go on."

Kev cleared his throat and adjusted his posture."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Mickey and Ian. Today, they are committing to spending the rest of their lives together, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health."

"I like it. Keep it up, Kev." Ian disappeared into and then upstairs once again, but Kev didn't notice. He was too busy trying to make this wedding awesome.


	4. The Ian's Bachelor Party Story

Ian's bachelor party was INSANE. He started at the club first, where the tables turned and he got a lap dance for once. The guys from work and him got sloppy drunk on apple-tinis and shots, then they moved to a dance club across town. Ian danced until he couldn't feel his feet, grinding with every man he could get his hands on. Of course, Mickey would have murdered them if he found out, but hey, what's the point of a bachelor party if you can't have a little fun?

Lip really wasn't about the gay dance club scene, so they had a couple of beers before-hand and sat on the roof. Lip, being his brother's best friend, was more than a little concerned about the whole marrying Mickey Milkovich thing, but out of respect for Ian, he tried to keep it to himself. Until now.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Lip asked as he threw a beer can off the roof and passed the joint to Ian. "You know, with the wedding and everything?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?" Ian took a puff from the joint, chugged the rest of his beer, and threw the can off the roof as well. Their front yard was going to look like shit in the morning.

"It's just, you guy's haven't exactly had the most conventional of relationships."

Ian laughed and took another puff. "That's an understatement. Our relationship has been all kinds of fucked up, but I love him."

Lip nodded and smiled at his best friend. "Okay. Then let's get you married."

And although Ian loved Mickey more than anything, he couldn't help but let his stripper side go wild on his final night of singledom. The most beautiful man came up behind Ian while he was ordering another round of shots at the bar and rested his hands on Ian's hips. Ian turned around to find himself inches away from a tall, dark, and handsome man with just enough facial hair to make him drool. "Why hello there."

"Excuse my foward-ness, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. Would you like to dance?" This man's voice was deep and sexy and Ian had butterflies in his stoumach as he spoke. "Okay." Ian squeaked out.

Ian could barely believe it. Him and this gorgeous man were grinding in the club, their hips glued together as if they were one person. The air was electric, and every single inch of Ian's skin was tingling. He felt a little guilty, sure, but it was his bachelor party, and Ian wasn't going to let Mickey's insane jealousy ruin it.

The mysterious man's hands covered every inch of Ian's upper body. One hand finally rested on Ian's hip, while the other started by grazing his ribs and slowly moved down to Ian's other hip and then even lower. When the hand grabbed Ian's crotch, he couldn't help but moan a little. And that's when Ian's eyes shot open, and he remembered that he was getting married the next day, and he turned around and peeled himself off of the other man's body.

"What's wrong?" The stranger whispered in a husky voice that made Ian shudder all over again. "I, uh... I'm getting married tomorrow so I really shouldn't."

"All the more reason to," The man groaned as his hand went down to Ian's groin once again and grazed over it.

Ian grinned his shit-eating grin but moved the hand away. "I'm sorry." He then left the dance floor and went outside for a smoke. That's where he ran into Ned.

"Well hey there gingersnap," Ned greeted as he walked up to Ian. "Need a light?"

Ian was mostly speechless. "Sure." Ned lit his cigarette and leaned against the wall of the club next to Ian.

"Haven't seen you around in a while. Where have you been?" Ned looked Ian up and down and smiled. "You look great."

Ian looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact from Ned. "I've been pretty busy, preparing for my wedding."

"Ah. Well then. I should get going, I have a very cute dark and handsome man waiting for me on that dance floor. I'll see you around," Ned said, grazing his hand along Ian's abs as he walked away. Ian pictured Ned and the mysterious man together and lost his half-boner altogether. He put out his cigarette and walked away.


End file.
